


A life saving hell

by bazer63



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never get inside his head, but it happens, repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

He felt the energy run out of him, his head spinning out of consciousness. A horrible stinging sensation like being stung by a nettle began to spread throughout his body. Realising what it it ment, he gritted his teeth, so he could save the planet that he had slowly fallen in love with, for possibly the last time.

He went in the tardis, as he couldn't cope with the pain anymore. The last words fell out his lips, in an attempt to comfort his companions. His head hit the floor as the pain flew up. Before it was just achy stinging, but now the pain was too much to handle. He was swelling and being ripped apart at the same time. He would have screamed but he was paralyased. The ripping sensation increased, until he couldn't tell if he was still in one one peace.

The pain began to receed. It was a huge relief. He found him self disorientated, in shock and weak. And he heard something. The tardis was singing.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who believe in the season 6b theory, I do not as it would have been mentioned at the trial.

The jab in the arm came as a shock. He screwed up his face. as everything goes blurry and slowly goes darker.  
"What's happening"  
"It's time for you to change your appearance and begin your exile."  
It was surprising how monotone people's voice could get when they were killing him. It reminds him of the Cybermen. His head is spinning.  
"No! Stop, you're making me giddy!"  
But it's too late. He could at least try and stop them sticking him on earth. He. Will. Not. Give. In.   
"No, you can't do this to me!"  
He tries to move but he can't. No chance of running. It's beggining to hurt.  
"No, no!"  
He's not letting this happen.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no! No, no, no, no!"   
The pain wrtches up to a point where he can't do anything but lie there in silence. He feels like all his senses have been drained to be replaced with this empty blaack void.

When it was over, the first thing he noticed is that he's lying on his side, curled up slighty, in his TARDIS. But where? He get's up, stumbles to the door. Green bottom, blue top. Earth. He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They would have had to kill him somehow and I thought a lethal injection would be a quick clean way to get rid of him, and if they caught him off guard, no struggle. And I'd imagine that the Time Lords have a needle that can go through chlothes without breaking.


	3. Three

His hands run over the TARDIS doors. Open. In. Shut. This may be the worst death he's ever had. Ok, it's the third, so not much competition. Then he thinks, most people only die once, and very few people like... this. Life is ridiculous. Button presses. He falls. He wants to go home. To be held in a friends arms and told it's going to be alright until the pain goes away. But where is home. Not Gallifrey, that place was never home. So many reasons to leave, more to never come back.

He lies there for an amount of time, he can't tell how long. The TARDIS lands. Where is he, he didn't set the coordinates? He pulls himself up. Goes to the door. Open. He looks down. Someone is going towards him. Their face is out of focus. Is that Sarah?  
"Doctor" she asks. Yes it is.  
"I got lost in the Time Vortex. The TARDIS brought me home." Is Earth his home? He'd never really thought about it. But now isn't the time.  
"Oh, Doctor, why did you have to go back?"  
"I had to face my fear, Sarah...I had to face my fear. That was...was more important...than just going on living."  
"Please...don't die." Too late Sarah, but I'll be back.  
"A tear...Sarah Jane? No, no, don't cry....while there's life, there's..."  
He loses consciousness for an uncertain amount of time. He wakes up, he's stinging all over. Memories blur in front of his eyes.


	4. Four

He grabs the bar in the scaffolding. He wonders if the Master meant for him to fall, or if it was just a nasty side-effect and he assumed that he wouldn't. He hallucinates, his enemies are coming, in his confusion, he slips. His ankles hit the ground first and he falls backwards. He sees stars. More hallucinations. But more positive this time. His friends. Oh Romana!!! He snaps awake. His friends are round him. He forces a grin.  
"It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for"  
Famous last words. The watcher comes to him. He should probably warn his friends. Blur of pain and ache.  
"I" Too late. "Oh"


End file.
